Deadly Alive
by sweetieheart
Summary: I don't want to live this life. There's a darkness inside of me. I want to run away but I can't run from myself. I want to disapear like a shadow. My eyes are turning red. My teeth sharpening. I have the strength and speed but I don't want to be me. want to shadow fade in the darkness. I'm loosing my mind.
1. Prolouge

So I decide to go night walking. It's a full moon tonight.

I pick up my cell phone and began to call Whitney. The phone kept buzzing and buzzing. "Sorry can't pick up the phone right now please leave a message." and beep. She won't answer. So then I tried calling my other friends. None of them answered either. What is up with nobody answering.

I stopped on the sidewalk where the woods had appeared. I walked through the trees. I was looking around, hesitating. It felt like I had stopped breathing. I was surrounded by the darkness. The shadowy trees seemed like ghostly figures walking towards me. My heart started beating faster, my hands began to shake, my knees about to collapse to the ground.

The ghastly trees looking at me and the wind bristling through the branches. The air felt as if it were vapor freezing on my skin. When I breathed I could see a ghostly mist. My heart raging in fear. My teeth clattering and grinding together. My body was stiff. It was a brutal night. No fire to warm only the ice to freeze me. I would be stuck in an ice cube. I was surrounded by alpine trees…nothing but trees. It was very atramentous in the night and the trees were even blocking the moon. I was alone, deadly alone. I don't know why I came into the woods. I remember it was resplendent outside.

All of a sudden I heard a crepitating sound of leaves. The trees became invisible and the wind was at a whisper and came to a haul. I looked up for a moment. He was very bold and muscular. His eyes were diamonds glowing in the moon. His face was a painting on a wall and his hair was black and luxurious in the moon. When he looked at me it was very deleterious but allure. His lips were like fire and ice sealed together. I froze of his attraction. He moved closer to me and began moving his hand up to my neck. He pulled my hair back and began to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, This will only hurt a second."

He turned me around and we were standing face to face. His cold lips began to touch mine. It was like fire and ice. He began kissing me deeply. His hands grasped me closer to him. He then began to kiss my neck slowly. Then his teeth sank into my neck. It felt like needles piercing into my skin. The pain hurt extremely horrifying. My body began to shake uncontrollably from the horrendous agony.


	2. Chapter 1

I see people everywhere but the one person I noticed was him. "Hey baby." He spoke. "What did you do to me?" I said while my eyes began to swell with tears. "Do to you? Baby I gave you a gift." "You did nothing, a curse!" "Look at me." He said in a soft voice. He pulled my chin up to have me look in his eyes of horror. "It will be all right. You'll end up thanking me later." His eyes were diamonds acting innocent. "All right! You think I wanted to be dead! You are my problem! You- you just stay away from me!"

He grabbed my arm before I could walk away. He pulled me closer to him, body to body. He kissed my neck and was biting at it to cause an erection. Then his lips began to move up to mine. He kissed me deeply. The way he kissed me was very passionate. He's like a drug to me, making me want him more and more. That's what I like about him but I can't take it anymore. What he's done to me has been enough. "Stop it now!" I said pushing him away. "Stop what?" He said acting all innocent. "Stay away from me!" I said leaving him in the cold night.

I knew about these creatures but I wanted to be me. I didn't want to be dead and still breathe. Whitney is my best friend. I'm going to her to help me. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial the seven numbers of Whitney's phone. The buzzed and buzzed. "Hello?" "Whitney?" "Yes, Nina (Nee-nah). What do you want?" "I have something to tell you but in person." "Okay. You can tell me at my apartment." "K thanks bye Whitney." "Bye."

So then I started walking to my black Buick Lacrosse car. I turned the key in the slot and stepped on the gas pedal. I raced through the streets and cars. I never felt like this in my life. Speed and adrenaline rush.

I pulled into a parking lot where Whitney's apartment is. I pulled myself out of my car and grabbed the key. I walked apartment door five-o-seven. I began to knock on the door. I turned the knob and walked in. "Whitney? Whitney?" I called looking around. Then I began to hear noises. I opened Whitney's bedroom. "Oh my god!" I gasped.

Whitney and Vince were at it again this is like the hundredth time I've seen this happen. "Really Whitney, Really?" "You know it's a drug to me." She said holding on to Vince.

Vince was still kissing Whitney's neck and pulling her back for more. At least they had the sheets covered over them. "Vince stop we have a guest." "She's no guest to us." "Baby please stop."

Whitney got up from her be, leaving Vince. Whitney's body was showing in the light. "Whitney I'll wait in the living room." I said disgusted.

Whitney came out wearing skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. Her toenails were painted neon pink. Her long silky caramel brown hair was brushed. She had dark eye shadow on. "I thought you were a werewolf. I didn't expect you to look like this." "Why you thought I wasn't the same old me?" "Sound the same and act like it and for sure dress like you to." "Why thanks. Anyways what do you need to tell me." "Well let's see. Oh I have these." I said showing her my fangs. "Why you never told me you were a vampire before." "It happened let's see uh on the full moon." "How did this happen." "Well let's see. I walked into the woods and a guy had appeared. Very handsome one too and he kissed me deeply and then bit me on the neck and here I am." "Who was he?" "Very mysterious I don't know but he's like a drug to me. He kissed me very passionately earlier before I ended up here." "And why haven't you told me?" "You never answered your phone. You never do." "Dead.""Sounds like you." I smirked. "Tough job being a vampire. No sun. Drink blood from humans. No soul. Your practically dead yet still breathing." "I don't want to be a vampire! Don't you get it!" "I can't change who you are. It's what you've become." "Is everything all right ladies?" Vince said eavesdropping. "Yes, were fine thank you Vince." I spoke.

Vince came and sat next to me. He kissed me playfully on the neck. "Vince stop it, enough!" I spoke.

Great just great, he had to show up. "Vince watch yourself." He spoke. "This, This is the guy?" Whitney spoke "Yes." I said laying my head in my hands. "Him? Nathan?" "Huh? You know him?" I said pulling my head up. "Yea he's my ex well before I was a werewolf." I left the room and headed out the door. "Don't you ever touch her." I heard Nathan spoke. Vince turned into a werewolf and started to growl at Nathan. Then I headed back in the apartment. "Knock it off! This isn't a fighting game." "Just get out of my life!" I screamed in Nathan's face.

I grabbed Nathan's shirt and threw him out the door. "You messed my life up! And Vince go chew on a dog toy or something! You're pissing me off!"

I walked out and Nathan was still lying on the ground. He wasn't mad or frustrated. He was calm. I walked to my car. I opened the door and through myself in. I drove off to my apartment. As I was driving Nathan just completely arrived out of nowhere in the passenger side of the car. I completely ignored him. When I got home I through myself on my bed sitting with my head in my hands. I was so frustrated. So pissed I wanted to kill. Nathan walked in and sat next to me. He placed his arm around me. "Get away! Don't you understand? I hate this life." I said pushing him away.

He left me as I looked before sitting on my bed. I never noticed he was gone until I pulled my head up. Surprised I'm shocked he listened.


	3. Chapter 2

I stood up from my bed and my legs began to shake. My body collapsed on the floor. I was weak. Of course out of nowhere he showed up, Nathan. He gave me a glass of something that was a rosy red color. Oh no, not blood. I'd rather die than drink that crap but I was hungry and the thirst killed me not to have any. body was still weak but I managed to stand up and drink the delicious drink. I savored every taste in my mouth. "Hmm taste good doesn't it, blood from a human."

I didn't care what he was saying I needed more. I needed that sweet taste that filled my mouth. My teeth began to sharpen. My eyes began turning red. Wait, what was I thinking? I can't kill! "Your fault!" I accused to Nathan. He just looked at me. No expression on his face. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!" "You were dying." I needed to get out. I opened the door of my apartment and vanished into the dark night. I ran and ran as far away as I could. I went into the woods. There was a stream nearby that I could see and I crossed it.

"Woah, you can't go in there." Nathan said popping up out of nowhere.

"Why not?" I screamed.

"It's forbidden."

"So!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way but before I knew it he pushed me on the ground. I pulled him off of me and swung my legs up into a standing position. He grabbed me again, and ran away from the stream. I pulled off of him making us fall onto the ground. I ran back to the stream but before he could he grabbed my arms making me not move. He pushed me towards the road where the woods end. I wiggled out of his arms and ran away from him. I headed back to the stream and crossed it. As I was walking I could see paw prints. They were huge. What's so bad about being here? I thought. A massive wolf stood in front of me. He was bold and muscular. His shiny black fir glistened in the night. His eyes were diamonds looking at me. He then began to growl at me. "Oh please you don't scare me." I said.

The wolf watched me closely. I tried to walk passed him but he kept standing in front of me forcing me not to go. So then I scratched behind his ear. He shook his head telling me to stop. He growled at me once more. "Let's go now." Nathan said pulling me away.

I wouldn't move. Then the wolf growled at him furiously. Nathan hissed at the wolf trying to protect me. "Oh please would you leave me alone!" I screamed in Nathan's face. "Fine get yourself killed.""It's only a wolf." "Not just a wolf, a werewolf." "What's the big deal?" "Black werewolves are the strongest and they kill." "What's wrong with this one?" "That's the black werewolf that is the strongest in the world." When I looked back the wolf was gone. I headed back to my apartment to relax. Nathan kept on following me. He will never leave will he?


End file.
